The Planet Trains land
This is where the Planet Trains land and our heroes meet them for the first time in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy. everyone sets up camp the team notice Stuingtion's engines are looking in the sky, as if they are looking for something in the sky Thomas: What are they doing? Spike: Beats me. team head up to Stuingtion's engines James: What's up? Hugs: What? Applejack: Why in tarnation are y'all lookin' in the sky? J.J.: We're waiting for someone. Willy: his watch Where are they? They should've been here by now! Cadance: Who's "They"? Mako: Some old friends. Gordon: What old friends? I don't see anyone. a woosh is heard Twilight: Huh? Steam Driller: Here they come now! see a ship heading for them Rarity: It.. It's a spaceship!! ship is getting closer Twilight: What's going on? ships gets even closer and then hovers above the ground and slowly lowers to the ground Luke: Wow. a door at the bottom of the ship opens up team is in awe as a platform comes down as fog blows out the fogs continues blowing out, 8 odd-looking trains come out Edward: Bistering boilers! In all my long years, I've never seen engines like them before. A yellow, engine with big wheels with robotic eyes: Hello! Pinkie: ALEINS!!!!! 'into Edward's tender Blue engine with magnet crane: What's up with her? Sharky: Don't mind her, she's not all too bright. Steamy: Besides, they ain't aliens. Shining Armor: They don't look like aliens, they look like regular engines to me. Orange and brown engine with one big wheel: We're actually called, "Planet Trains." Thomas: "Planet trains"? Engine with rings all around him: We're called that because we're from the other 8 planets. Twilight: You're from the other 8 planets?! Big blue engine: Sure are. Hiro: What are names? Rarity: And which planet are you all from? Zip: Zip from Mercury! Here and ready! Dazzlen: Dazzlen, from the Planet Venus. Fired up flash from his exhast pipes and ready for action. Dusten: Dusten's the name, Mars is the Planet. Gustis: Gustis, from Jupiter curcuits Weather forcast for today, a huge meteor shower and a tempreture of 32 degrees celseus, so you better stay inside! curcuits Sorry. Rings: Rings, from the planet Saturn. Uray: Uray, from the planet Uranus. Always ready with my magnet. Tune: Tune, from planet Neptune. Ever flowing and at your service. And last, but not least. Shiver: Shiver, from the planet Pluto. Twilight: But Pluto's not a planet. Shiver: Hey! My home is ''so a real planet! Uray: Don't ever say that, he gets offened if someone does. Twilight: Sorry. Shiver: Aw, it's fine. Rainbow: So, how are you guys different from trains on earth? Gustis: Well, each one of us has qualitlies that help us on our home planet. Twilight: Like? Zip: I have those huge wheels so I can get around fast! Dazzlen: I can control fire, and i have a lot of headlights on all headlights So I can see in the dark sky, my weapons even use products from my planet. James: Really? Dazzlen: Yeah, I have powerful flame thrower and a cannon that fires sulfuric acid. Rarity: '''SULFURIC ACID?! Dazzlen: Yep. Dusten: And I'm really dusty because I do a lot of work on my planet. Gustis: I'm one of the smartest ones f this group and this big wheel helps me move around, because Jupiter's gravity is very strong, so I need all the power I can get to move around. Ring: Those ring represent the rings of my home planet, and I can control many things with them. Uray: I have this super powerful electro magnet. Rusty: What's your main source of electricity? Uray: I used to use subtances on my planet, but now I use Uranium rods. Applejack: Hold on, y'all mean ta' tell us that yer' nuclear powered?! Uray: Yes. Henry: How long can you run without refueling? Uray: Roughly, 1 rod keeps running for 20 Earth months. CMC: Whoa. Tune: Neat, huh? Scootaloo: It's not neat. It's incredible! Uray: Thank you. Tune: As you can see, I truley am ever flowing. Rainbow: Prove it. Tune: to his side, reveal his boiler is transparent Rainbow: Wow! Tune: I was hoping you would say that. Twilight: Even your fuel's water based. Tune: That's right. You see, most our my planet's fossil fuels have liquid based qualities. Duncan: How intresting. Sweeite Belle: So, Shiver. What's Pluto really like? Shiver: it's very cold and dark. And it can snow for years! I'm lucky to have a buring fire to keep me warm. Rarity: Does that also include those rather dashing earmuffs and adorible crimson. red scarf? Shiver: Yes. Apple Bloom: But it's not cold on earth, why don't ya' take them off? Shiver: True, it's not cold on earth, but I've worn those for so long, I've just gotten used to wearing them. Apple Bloom: Oh. Peter Sam: I like your spaceship. Uray: Thanks, but it's actually, a Turbo shuttle. Shining Armor: "Turbo shuttle"? Dusten: it's a mixture of a space shutte and rocket. This thing is one of our fastest ships ever. Gustis: It can ever reach the speed of Warp 10. Rainbow: Oh, awesome! Stephen: How old are you guys? Dusten: We are 40 years old in average. Toby: 40 years? You guys don't look that age. Uray: Well 40 years roughly on our home planets, but in Earth years, 250. Rarity: 250?! Gustis: Actually, 250, trillion. Everyone: TRILLION?! Stephen: That's even older than me! Twilight: And Princess Celestia and Princess Luna too! Tune: Sure is. Twilight: Mikela Why are you here? Dusten: We've come to catch up with our friends and to finally meet you guys in person. Thomas: It's nice to meet you. Rings: Thanks. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts